familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:General Ironbeak
Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brian & Stewie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (Talk) 02:05, 14 May 2009 Buckimion, could you please unblock me? I promise to be good in the future. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Buckimion, PLEASE!!! I promise to be good! I feel like you're ignoring me! I don't know where else to put this except here!!! I REALLY promise I'll be good! I promise!!!!!! Just PLEASE let me edit again!!!! General Ironbeak (talk) 22:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Right now, I'm limited in my own access and there is no way I'm turning you loose after you put crap in like "QUAGMIRE GIVES BIRTH TO HIMSELF!!!" under "Quagmire's Quagmire" as a plot. --Buckimion (talk) 00:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I was just having fun. I promise I won't add stuff like that again. I didn't realize it was such a serious offense. General Ironbeak (talk) 21:02, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Please? Anybody? I really promise. I would like someone to respond, please. General Ironbeak (talk) 21:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll consider it, but not until after New Years. --Buckimion (talk) 22:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) It's a few days after New Years. Will you consider it now? General Ironbeak (talk) 04:23, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I sprung you on New Year's. Just a warning, the Buckeyes are on and I suggest waiting a couple of hours. I will destroy anyone who disturbs my game. --Buckimion (talk) 04:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you!!! General Ironbeak (talk) 04:58, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Rewrites not permitted? I recently cleaned up the Brian Griffin page. It was really harmless editing, and I feel it was good, but someone reverted it, saying "rewrites not permitted". Huh...? Can someone explain?General Ironbeak (talk) 05:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC) There will be no more bullshit games over altering previous content. Unless there are misspellings, something completely new and noteworthy to add, or you feel something is wrong and express why in the talk page for discussion, then stay out of previous edits. Reverse me at your own peril and take the time to review the Policy pages. --Buckimion (talk) 12:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Edit: And just to even begin address the issues I can see through your shuffling: You take the mention of Brian washing car windows from it's episode of "Brian in Love" and toss it randomly into the top line with no episode named as a source. You also use a LOT of parenthesis in your narratives which are sloppy, grade-school-level writing. Your thoughts need to be an even flow. The rest is fucked up so badly I can't tell if it is an improvement or not, but I'm not giving you the chance anymore. --Buckimion (talk) 13:23, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god! I was just trying to be helpful! I had no idea it would get me banned again! I TRIED to stick to my word---I didn't add false info, I didn't randomly add in false stuff for fun...and yet I got banned AGAIN! Look, I'm really sorry! If I had known what I was doing was so blasphemous I NEVER would have done it in the first place! I was trying to HELP, not hurt! If you have the heart to unban me again, I swear I won't do that again because I now know it's wrong. Again, I'm sorry, but I had no idea and thought my edits were constructive! General Ironbeak (talk) 18:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Putting something back after it has been taken out is a sure-fire way to piss me off. People being "helpful" is exactly why we are now set up the way we are. I explained the limitations on edits because one thing I have noticed over the years is no one is happy with anything they haven't stuck their thumb into themselves, no matter what is in there already and most of it is absolute bullshit re-arranging or rephrasing. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE CURRENT VERSION, you just need to change it to your own liking. Even at that, I didn't pull the trigger on a year or lifetime ban and will probably let up in a day or two, but ask yourself next time "Is this edit necessary?" --Buckimion (talk) 19:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) OK, thank you. I feel just terrible. I PROMISE I will not continue to be like that. I will not disappoint you. General Ironbeak (talk) 19:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) It's been four days now. I'm still not able to edit. Could you please unblock me now? General Ironbeak (talk) 21:44, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! General Ironbeak (talk) 04:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!!! What the heck?? I didn't do any harm, I didn't rewrite, all I did was add a few things in. What the heck?? If you're going to unblock me, AT LEAST ALLOW ME TO FREAKIN' EDIT!! IT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF BEING UNBLOCKED!!! General Ironbeak (talk) 04:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you so much. I didn't even realize...I promise I'll be good now. Anything I have an idea about editing, I'll check with you about before changing it. I don't even really care about editing anymore. It's just knowing I have your trust again that is enough. Thank you.General Ironbeak (talk) 20:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Although I've taken care of it myself, I am just getting sick of the edits for Brian. There is no section in the character box template for episodes anymore so that wasn't going to work. The "porno mag" is no longer noteworthy but I see you were simply following a similar previous edit. The parenthesis just looked horrible as we rarely pay any attention in the character pages to "edited" versions. Although my first reaction to the part about his one non-appearance was that it was unnecessary, I relented with a modification to it that it was the only episode to date, rather than saying "the first" and letting it appear there are others. --Buckimion (talk) 20:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Stop playing 20 questions You are annoying me. --Buckimion (talk) 03:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) What? No. I'm just trying to be productive and good. Trying to make good edits. I'm sorry I'm annoying you, because that was my last intention. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Really? I don't know what your obsession is with flatulence tonight, but knock it off. Saying things like "This is the "XX" time somebody-or-other does something" will not be admitted as there is no practical way to review every episode. --Buckimion (talk) 02:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Geez, I'm sorry, but this is TRIVIA. I didn't realize it was a sin to add trivial pieces of information. I feel everything I do here is blasphemy. I'm really sorry about it all, but is it really that bad? General Ironbeak (talk) 02:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to work on some other things and what you are doing is pulling "unprovable" stuff unless someone wants to really dig into watching every single moment of each episode. (And I'm pretty sure I can find farts if I look hard enough, that is just stupid though.) Also, "Fore Father" airs just as often as almost any other episode. I know since I work on the TV schedule each week. It only seems like it is scarce. --Buckimion (talk) 02:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'm sorry. But it seems I get on your nerves a lot. I mean, you're shaming me for using quotation marks, which you use in your post right there. I want to be a good member of the wiki, but it's going to be hard to if I'm in danger of getting reprimanded for even the smallest of things.General Ironbeak (talk) 06:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Please Don't Block me again!! I just added what I thought was some rather harmless trivia to a few pages and now I have a nasty feeling you're going to block me again, Buckimion. But...please don't! I hate how you block me for everything I do and get pissed with everything I do. I'm not trying to hurt!! General Ironbeak (talk) 22:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I was more angry that wikia is being slow to notify me of changes that I could have stopped you sooner. But the guidelines state that goofs ONLY happen when something changes in a scene that shouldn't, not because the storyline "contradicts" an earlier episode. --Buckimion (talk) 23:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Oh, and don't use parenthesis in narratives. Those should be limited primarily to birth dates of celebrities. --Buckimion (talk) 23:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! General Ironbeak (talk) 06:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) You're forgetting that it is a show again. We report what happens in an EPISODE, do not pay attention to the resolution in a different one. --Buckimion (talk) 04:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) OK, sorry. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:32, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, waitaminute. You blocked me when I didn't even mess up a page? Come on, man! What do you have against me? Why do you hate me so much? General Ironbeak (talk) 04:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Why are you so against me??! Come on, please unblock me! I didn't do anything wrong. I feel you hate me for some reason and are taking every opportunity you can to ban me. Seriously, what is it you have against me? You never even warn me, you just do it whenever you feel like. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Come on, please respond. I hate to think that you hate me so much you're going out of your way to ignore me. Listen, I want to be good, but you're not letting me do anything, which really offends me! I mean, seriously---I haven't done any serious damage in months, yet I make the slightest edit, and I get blocked. And this time, it really wasn't fair. I didn't even hurt any pages! Seriously, what is it about me that makes you so angry at me?? General Ironbeak (talk) 05:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what time it is/was where you are, but it was approaching midnight here and I am in no mood to play games. Even I need some sleep sometime and have no desire to wake up to a dozen questions. --Buckimion (talk) 14:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'm sorry. General Ironbeak (talk) 15:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) For the LAST time That kind of bullshit is not important to the plot!!! --Buckimion (talk) 03:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC) God, I'm sorry. But why do you feel the need to block me on a weekly basis? Maybe this wasn't so great of an edit, but was it block-worthy? I don't think so. I don't think almost anything I've done since October is block-worthy. Yet you feel the need to keep blocking me and I know it's because you hate me. Seriously, what did I EVER do to you? And no, making a few edits that could be fixed in a few seconds does not count. I'm sorry if I'm sounding harsh, but you constantly attacking for the smallest of things hurts. I would prefer to discuss this civilly, but you don't seem to have the patience for that. I mean, reading not just your posts to me but to a few others, you come across as impatient and angry constantly, and to someone who doesn't even know you, that's just not right. Please don't take this too offensively. General Ironbeak (talk) 07:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Why haven't you responded? This is very frustrating how you ignore me and keep blocking me practically out of sheer malice. Listen, I want to be productive here, but you won't let me make any edits. I really tried to talk with you on my last message, and the fact that you ignored it just hurts. I believe you are a good administrator. And a good administrator should at least listen to what people have to say when they are serious about something. I'm not trying to play games, I'm really trying to talk this out and understand why you hate me so much that you block me for even the smallest of things.General Ironbeak (talk) 02:53, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I have tried to explain time and again what to look for to be "productive" here and it isn't padding out entries like a bad home ec student throwing things into a soup. Just seeing you edit gives me a pounding headache since you've never learned restraint. Take the hint and go elsewhere. --Buckimion (talk) 03:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to go elsewhere, though. I want to earn your respect back and be able to edit this site productively. General Ironbeak (talk) 03:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I promise, if you can find it in your heart to trust me, that I'll at least discuss it before putting it on, and then show what, exactly, I'm going to write. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:50, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Please? I really love being here. I really want to be a good member. You ignoring my pleas makes me feel even more like you hate me. I don't want you to hate me. General Ironbeak (talk) 01:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't hate, but you have annoyed me to the point I just want you to go away. --Buckimion (talk) 03:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I promise I wouldn't annoy you again. Most of the time, I never intended to, and I promise never to do something that I think could. General Ironbeak (talk) 04:01, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Could you please find it in your heart to unblock me? Your trust means so much! I promise all my heart and soul that I'll follow the rules! General Ironbeak (talk) 04:09, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Please? I really do promise I'll be good. General Ironbeak (talk) 05:08, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Listen...I haven't bothered you in over a month. But I would like to appeal one more time. Could you please find it in your heart to unblock me? I promise I won't cause trouble. General Ironbeak (talk) 01:06, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Are you so against me that you don't want to respond anymore? Really, why do you hate me so much? General Ironbeak (talk) 00:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I know you can see that I've written on my page. So why aren't you responding? Please just listen to what I have to say. I promise I'll behave. I promise!! General Ironbeak (talk) 21:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Blogs as chat We have cracked down on using blogs as chat. If a blog post does not directly concern wiki content, they will be deleted. "3 Acts of God" is a past subject and does not meet this requirement. Take it to a fan board offsite. --Buckimion (talk) 03:08, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Peter "noting" Brian's wardrobe limits It's not the only time he's naked. I can name at least 50 off the top of my head. So changing it to "claims" makes more sense. General Ironbeak (talk) 01:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Stick to the way it is phrased REGARDLESS of how many times it appears. Continuity does not mean squat for the 100th time! --Buckimion (talk) 01:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC)